Love is beautiful pain
by novihatake
Summary: Seorang gadis kecil berasal dari keluarga terkenal, tetapi orangtua nya telah tiada sejak kecil. Sejak itu, ia hidup sendirian. Ia sangat merindukan ayahnya yang selalu bersamanya.
1. Chapter 1

Love is beautiful pain

nb: yang ga suka sih ga baca jg gpp xD tapi tetep ripyuu *gubrakk*

Seorang gadis kecil berasal dari keluarga terkenal, tetapi orangtua nya telah tiada sejak kecil. Sejak itu, ia hidup sendirian. Ia sangat merindukan ayahnya yang selalu bersamanya.

_oOo_  
Flashback mode On

Sejak kecil gadis ini selalu sendirian, ia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi pengusaha terkenal seperti ibunya. Karna itulah yang membuat dirinya menjadi agak sombong berbaur dengan lainnya. Sejak di akademi, kehidupannya juga tak berubah, hanya begitu saja. Selalu sendirian.  
Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu seorang teman perempuan bernama Ino Yamanaka. Gadis kecil ini begitu senang bisa memiliki seorang teman, karna gadis ini sulit berinteraksi seperti lainnya.

"Hai, aku ino, siapa namamu?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang kepada gadis kecil yang selalu duduk diam di kelas.

"A-aku s-sakura" jawab gadis kecil berambut pink yang terkesan seperti terkejut karena baru pertama kalinya ada yang menyapanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut berbaur dengan yang lain?" tanya ino.

"Aku tidak mau" balas sakura dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, nanti tidak ada teman lho" bujuk ino kepada sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa berbaur dengan orang biasa seperti kalian" ucap sakura dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Kau ini sombong sekali, sakura" ucap ino dengan nada kesalnya.

"Kalau kau cuma ingin menasehatiku, pergi saja sana.. Aku juga tidak perlu kalian" ucap sakura dengan nada sombong.

"Huh. Ya sudah" lalu ino pun segera pergi dengan perasaan yang agak sedikit kesal kepada sakura.

_oOo_  
End Flashback

17 tahun kemudian..

Tahun ini sakura akan menjalani test pendaftaran pelajar SMA tahun ajaran baru di Konohasato.

Konohasato sendiri adalah sekolah ternama diseluruh negara, karna guru guru serta staff lainnya sangatlah berpendidikan tinggi. Apalagi ditambah dengan fasilitas fasilitas mewah yang disediakan. Tentunya selain jaraknya yang jauh dari villa Sakura, biaya sekolahnya pastinya juga mahal dibanding yang biasa.

Saat pendaftaran di mulai, Sakura pun menyiapkan dirinya agar dapat antri di ruang tunggu.  
Banyak sekali yang berjalan sana-sini melewati ruang tunggu, mulai dari staff, guru, maupun petugas kebersihannya.

"Giliran nomor 777: Sakura Haruno" panggil seorang staff administrasi di bagian pendaftaran.  
"Akhirnya, giliranku" sakura pun berjalan menyelesaikan semua administrasinya dan Sakura pun telah terdaftar sebagai pelajar di sekolah ternama tersebut.

Setelah mendaftar, Sakura berencana kembali ke villa nya. Tetapi jarak tempuh ke villa nya sangat jauh.  
Sakura berencana ingin menginap di sebuah Hotel selama ia bersekolah di Konohasato. Sakura pun keluar dan menaiki sebuah Taksi menuju sebuah Hotel. Lalu Sakura pun menyelesaikan biaya administrasinya.

Saat barang barang Sakura telah dibawa oleh petugas Hotel tersebut. Datang seorang laki laki dengan rambutnya yang keperakan dan kedua bola mata yang berbeda warna, juga sedang menyelesaikan administrasi hotel. Sakura yang terpesona karna penampilan laki laki itu, lalu berdiri menunggu karna sebenarnya ia sudah menyelesaikan administrasinya, malah sengaja mundur beberapa langkah menunggu laki laki itu menyelesaikan administrasinya.

"Tunggu.." panggil sakura.

"Iya?" jawab laki laki itu, sambil merapikan jas nya yang tadi agak terlipat karna terburu buru.

"Kau pemilik perusahaan buku itu kan?" tebak sakura.

"Bukan, perusahaan itu milik ayahku" jawab laki laki itu dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung.

"Oh.. Maaf jadi itu ayahmu?"

"Iya, memang ada apa?" tanya laki laki itu semakin penasaran.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno, ayahmu adalah rekan kerja ibuku, aku sering melihatnya datang ke villa ku, tapi kulihat kalian sangat mirip" ucap sakura sedikit basa-basi.

"Ya... Aku Kakashi Hatake, aku kurang tau tentang ayahku.. Karna kerjaanku hanya mengantar buku-buku ini ke Konohasato"

"Oh.. Begitu ya.. " ucap Sakura kehabisan kata kata.

"Iya, permisi.. Aku pergi dulu" ucap kakashi lalu pergi keluar menaiki mobilnya.

Sakura yang masih terpatung karna melihat kakashi yang begitu sibuknya, menjadi juga ingin pergi, menenangkan pikiran sejenak untuk pergi ke cafe.

"Kringg.. " Suara lonceng diatas pintu cafe, yang menandakan ada pelanggan memasuki cafe.

Sakura pun mengambil tempat duduk, lalu memesan minuman.  
Sambil menunggu pesanan, bunyi loceng tanda ada pelanggan berbunyi kembali.  
Tak sengaja Sakura melihat sosok Kakashi yang datang dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sambil membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah mewah (Readers: panjang banget namanya -_-, Author: gomen xD itu efek aja, biar kesannya mewah wah wah xD *digetok reader rame rame* oke, lanjut ke ceritanya xD)

Lalu kakashi pergi menuju bangku yang telah dipesan oleh seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan gaun yang bisa dibilang mewah, setengah lutut, berenda, berwarna putih.

"Maaf, aku telat lagi, ya" ucap kakashi sambil agak tertawa.

"Iya, kali ini ku maafkan. Lain kali, akan ku siksa kau, kakashi-kun" ucap anko dengan nada pura2 kesal.

"Kau ini, apa itu tidak terlalu kejam untuk kekasihmu ini?" ucap kakashi dengan gombalnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan selalu telat, huh" ucap anko dengan kesal.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini, anko.." ucap kakashi dengan nada rayuannya lagi.

"A-ah? T-tidak.. Be-begitu kok, aku biasa saja." jawab anko dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lalu Kakashi meraih tangan anko dan menaruh setangkai bunga tersebut, yang sukses membuat wajah anko semakin memerah.

"Untukmu.." ucap kakashi lembut ke anko.

"A-aku?"

"Iya, anko"

"D-dasar kau ini" ucap anko dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, namun ia menerima pemberiannya.

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan makan malamnya bersama yang sangat romantis.  
Sementara, sakura yang terus memandangi suasana tadi dari awal, tentunya merasa sedikit kesal. Karna, Sakura juga jatuh hati pada kakashi sejak pertama bertemu.

"Kenapa sih dia itu, cih dasar perempuan sok imut" gumam sakura dalam hati sambil menyeruput minuman yang telah di antarkan oleh pelayan cafe tersebut.

Lalu, sakura pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memotret kejadian tersebut.

"Apa sih bagusnya dia, kakashi-kun? Lihat saja, aku akan merebutmu dari perempuan sok imut itu" gumam sakura lagi.

Setelah itu, Sakura melihat kakashi dan anko keluar dari cafe. Dan, tanpa disadari, Sakura pun bergerak sendiri dan membututinya.  
Sakura membututi mobil kakashi, dan akhirnya mobil kakashi pun berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana tidak terlalu mewah. Mungkin bagi seorang Sakura menganggap rumah itu seperti tidak layak.

Mobil sakura berhenti agak jauh di depan mobil kakashi, lalu Sakura sedikit mengintip dari kaca spion mobilnya.

"Hah? Kukira dia perempuan yang kaya, ternyata hanya rumah-rumahan.. Kakashi-kun.. Apa sih yang kau lihat darinya? Jelas jelas dia itu tidak kaya sepertimu" gumam Sakura bertubi-tubi di dalam hatinya. Lalu sambil sedikit mengerutuk tentang perempuan itu didalam mobilnya.

Lalu anko pun turun dari mobil kakashi, dan kakashi pun pamit dan pulang kembali ke hotel yang telah di sewanya.

Sesampainya di hotel, Kakashi pun memasuki lift dan ternyata oh ternyata.. Sakura masih saja membuntutinya seperti seorang stalker (author: gyahahahahaha xD *tertawa histeris(?))

Sakura terus saja membututinya sampai berjalan jauh menuju nomor ruangan yang menjadi tujuan kakashi.

Sampai didepan pintu kamar hotel milik kakashi, kakashi memasukkan angka kode digital untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Oh.. Nomor 37.. Hm.. Akan kuingat" gumam sakura pelan dalam hati.

Lalu pintu pun terbuka dan kakashi pun masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya.  
Sakura yang membututinya pun berhenti sejenak dan kembali ke ruangannya, ternyata ruangan sakura juga tidak jauh darinya.  
Nomor 27.. Hanya berseberangan dengan ruangan kakashi.

Sakura pun segera masuk pintu dan menutupnya. Lalu berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Meraih handphonenya dan melihat sekedar pesan masuk yang mungkin ada sejak dia membututi kakashi.

1 Pesan Masuk

"Ha? Tumben ada yang mengirimku pesan.." Ucap sakura sambil melompat ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring.

_ oOo _

From: Ino

Sakura, apa kau punya waktu? Besok aku adakan pesta ulang tahun saudaraku.

Kuharap kau dapat hadir di pesta itu.

_ oOo _

"Ternyata dia.. Hm.. Datang tidak ya?" gumam sakura sambil melihat langit langit ruangan tempat tidurnya.

Sakura pun tertidur sebelum menjawab pesan dari ino. Esok paginya sakura pun bergegas bangun dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.  
Mandi, gosok gigi dan lainnya. Itu hal rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan sakura.

Setelah itu sakura sedang berniat untuk pergi ke rumah ino. Sebenarnya sakura tidak menggangap ino sebagai sahabat atau apapun. Sakura hanya sekedar ingin hadir, karna tidak ada kegiatan lainnya setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

Setelah menyiapkan baju yang ingin dipakainya sepulang sekolah, sakura pun memakai baju seragam Konohasato dan menata rambutnya yang lurus panjang dan dibagian ujung poninya sedikit dijepit dengan penjepit rambut merah kesayangannya. (Author: bayangin aja rambut kushina dan poninya :3 *tiba tiba nongol*)

Sakura pun pergi ke sekolahnya, sekolah itu ssngat ramai dipenuhi pelajar pelajar yang cerdas.

Setelah sakura berkeliling melihat lihat sekolah itu, bel pun berbunyi dan sang kepala sekolah dengan seragamnya yang sedikit ketat, bola matanya berwarna coklat, dan rambut pirangnya yang diikat menjadi dua, memanggil semua pelajar pelajar untuk segera berbaris berbanjar untuk diberikan pengumuman.

"Perhatian semua, perkenalkan ini adalah Tsunade-sama, yang menjadi kepala sekolah di Konohasato, dan sekaligus pembimbing konseling bagi pelajar yang bermasalah nantinya" ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu kepada seluruh pelajar pelajar.

"Aku lah yang akan menjadi kepala sekolah kalian, dan disampingku yang ini bernama shizune.. Dia akan menjadi bawahanku.. Jadi peraturannya adalah dilarang menggangu teman kalian di saat kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai, dilarang minum minuman keras, dilarang melakukan hubungan dekat dengan guru guru disini, yang melanggar aturan tersebut, pelajar itu akan di beri sanksi olehku, mengertii?" Ucap tsunade panjang lebar sambil menegaskan kalimat akhir.

"Kami mengerti! " ucap serentak para pelajar di sekolah itu tanda mengerti.

"Aku tidak peduli" gumam sakura dalam hati.

"Bagus, kali ini saya akan memperkenalkan guru guru dan staf yang ada di sekolah ini.. Silahkan dari Jiraiya-sama" ucap tsunade sambil mempersilahkan Jiraiya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kenalkan, aku Jiraiya, umurku 25 tahun, hobiku ehm.. Membuat novel, makanan kesukaanku ramen, dan aku pengajar di bidang sosial. Salam kenal." ucap jiraiya sambil menunduk.

"Kenalkan, aku Asuma sarutobi, umurku 18 tahun, hobiku jalan-jalan, makanan kesukaanku steak, dan aku pengajar di bidang matematika. Salam kenal." ucap asuma sambil menunduk.

Para pelajar sangat antusias dalam memperhatikan perkenalan para guru dan staf yang ada, tapi malah bersorak sorak melihat ketampanan Asuma tadi.

"Kenalkan, aku Kakashi Hatake, umurku 19 tahun, hobiku membaca, makanan kesukaanku miso, dan aku pengajar di bidang bahasa inggris. Sekaligus wakil di bidang osis. Salam kenal." ucap kakashi sambil menunduk.

Para pelajar yang sejak tadi bersorak pun semakin menjadi jadi karna melihat kakashi.

"A-apa? Kakashi? Guru? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya?" gumam sakura terkejut. Dan mata sakura yang terbelalak karna melihat kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya seorang pelajar yang berambut indigo.

"A.. T-tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya" ucap sakura dengan gugup.

"Hei. Kalian! Tolong diam!" ucap tsunade dengan tegas, yang sukses membuat pelajar pelajar menjadi ketakutan dan diam.

"Kenalkan, aku Anko mitarashi, umurku 18 tahun, hobiku hm.. Menulis komik, makanan kesukaanku dango dan pangsit, dan aku yang akan mengajar kalian di bidang seni. Yosh.. Salam kenal" ucap anko dengan semangat sambil menunduk.

"Waa.. Cantik.."  
"Imutt.."  
"Jadilah kekasihku.."

Sorakan para pelajar pun muncul kembali, ada yang memuji bahkan ada juga yang meminta nya menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kenalkan aku Gai maito, umurku 19 tahun, hobiku latihan bersama sama.., makanan kesukaanku tidak ada, tapi aku sangat mendukung kalian dalam semangat masa muda kalian. Jadi tetaplah berlatih sampai titik puncak kalian. Aku yang akan mengajar bidang olahraga. Salam kenal" ucap gai maito panjang lebar dan menunduk.

Dan sebagainya.. Guru dan staf lain juga memperkenalkan diri mereka.  
Tsunade sebagai kepala sekolah pun mengakhiri pertemuan itu dan membagikan kelas untuk masing masing pelajar konohasato.

Memang tidak banyak yang masuk ke sekolah ternama ini, tetapi bukan karna kurang bagus, tapi karena biaya pendaftaran serta biaya bulanan memang mahal sekali. Dikarenakan fasilitasnya yang sangat memadai.  
Mungkin ada beberapa yang diizinkan masuk untuk belajar, karna mereka mendapat beasiswa dari sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan menempel pembagian kelasnya di mading sekolah ini" ucap shizune seraya membuka lembaran di amplop dan mulai menempelnya.

Konohasato Classroom

Class A 1. Nara Shikamaru 2. Sasuke Uchiha 3. Sakura Haruno 4. Neji Hyuuga 5. Ino Yamanaka

Class B 1. Shino Aburame 2. Kiba Inuzuka 3. Hinata Hyuuga 4. Naruto Uzumaki 5. TenTen

Class C 1. Choji Akamichi 2. Rock Lee

Shizune pun menjelaskan juga tentang wali kelas masing masing kelas.  
Para pelajar sedikit bersorak sorak demi mendapatkan wali kelas nya yang baik dan keren.

"Kelas A, akan mendapatkan wali kelas Kakashi Hatake"

"Kelas B, akan mendapatkan wali kelas Asuma Sarutobi"

"Kelas C, akan mendapatkan wali kelas Gai Maito"

Para pelajar pun bersorak ria bagi yang mendapat wali kelas favorit mereka. Ada juga yang bersorak kesal karna mendapat wali kelas yang tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka.  
Seluruh pelajar pun masuk ke ruangan mereka masing masing.

(Di Kelas A)

"Akhirnya kita mendapat wali kelas yang kerennn" ucap ino dengan semangatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini ino.." ucap sakura pura pura memasang wajah cueknya.

"Kau itu tidak tau kalau guru kakashi itu begitu ke-" tampak lah kakashi mulai memasuki ruangan kelasnya sebelum ino menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Ohayou.." ucap kakashi seraya berdiri di depan papan tulis.

"Sebelumnya izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri lagi, nama ku Kakashi Hatake. Aku tidak ingin kelasku menjadi kotor dan tidak ada yang membuat keributan" ucap kakashi sambil mengambil spidol dan menulis di papan tulis.

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"カ/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"カ/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"シ/span/font

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"は/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"た/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"け/span/font

Lalu setelah memperkenalkan diri, kakashi menyuruh para pelajarnya memperkenalkan dirinya. Kakashi tidak terlalu terkejut melihat sakura ada dikelasnya, karna ia telah mengetahuinya saat pertemuan di hotel tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kalian juga memperkenalkan diri. Silahkan dari kau pirang" ucap kakashi sambil menunjuk ino.

"Namaku Ino yamanaka"  
"Namaku Sakura Haruno"  
"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha" , dst..

Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka, lalu kakashi memulai pelajarannya.  
Setelah bel berbunyi, kakashi pun keluar dan segera pergi ke ruang guru.  
Tampak seorang anko sedang menunggu kakashi sejak tadi, kakashi pun menemuinya.

"Ada apa, anko?" tanya kakashi sambil berdiri di depan anko.

"Aku ingin memintamu membeli makan siang, aku lupa membawa tas tadi hehehe" ucap anko sambil sedikit tertawa malu.

"Wah.. Ternyata kekasihku ini pikun ya.. " ucap kakashi sambil bercanda. kakashi hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan anko karna kakashi tidak bisa apa-apa bila kekasihnya ini marah.

"Itu karena tertular pikunmu, kakashi-kun,.. Sudahh sana, aku laparr sekali" ucap anko sambil menjulurkan lidah seperti mengejek :p

Saat kakashi berjalan menuju kantin sekolah, sakura yang barusan membeli minuman dan hanya konsentrasi saatmenyeruput minumannya, tak sengaja sakura bertabrakan dengan kakashi. Lalu minuman sakura juga tak sengaja terlempar karna efek terkejutnya itu.

"Hah?" kakashi refleks mengatakan 'Hah' karna melihat kemeja putihnya yang tersiram minuman sakura yang terlempar tadi.

"A...a-aku minta maaf, kakashi sensei! " ucap sakura sambil menunduk

"E..eng.. Tak apa.. Maaf, aku yang harusnya minta maaf.. Aku akan mengganti minumanmu nanti. Tapi sekarang aku buru buru" ucap kakashi sambil berjalan kembali menuju kantin.

"Tak perlu diganti, aku juga kurang suka dengan rasa apel tadi." ucap sakura sebelum kakashi pergi.

Lalu sakura pun berjalan dan mengambil sampah minuman yang tumpah tersebut lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah.

(Di kantin)

Kakashi pun membeli makan siang untuknya dan anko. Dan kakashi juga tidak lupa dengan kejadian tadi, lalu kakashi membeli sebotol minuman alpukat untuk sakura.  
Setelah selesai membayar, kakashi pun kembali ke ruang guru.

(Di ruang guru)

"Hahahaha. Apa yang kau lakukan kakashi-kun? Kau tampak seperti orang aneh" ucap anko sambil tertawa girang.

"Kau ini.. Aku baru saja menabrak seorang pelajar karna terburu buru.. Aku akan mengganti minumannya" ucap kakashi seraya meraih jas hitam lalu mengambil botol minuman yang barusan dibelinya.

_T.B.C_

Author: gyahahaha xD akhirnya berhasil membuat fic ini.. Kalo sampai ketiduran, bisa bisa ficnya jadi ga nyambung xD RnR ya .. Fic pertamaku hehe.. Kalo di hp sih, fic ini udh lumayan panjang :/ tapi ga tau deh kalo kalian yang baca nya pake laptop ._.

^^ makasih udah mau luangin waktu baca fic ga nyambung ini xD tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya..  
^^makasih juga buat, Ryukata-senpai yang udah jelasin cara nya. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : KakaSaku slight KakaAnko Rate : T+ Genre : Romance Disclaimer: om Masashi :3

nb: yang ga suka sih ga baca jg gpp xD tapi tetep ripyuu *gubrakk* yosh. RnR :3

Seorang gadis kecil berasal dari keluarga terkenal, tetapi orangtua nya telah tiada sejak kecil. Sejak itu, ia hidup sendirian. Ia sangat merindukan ayahnya yang selalu bersamanya.

_oOo_  
Tampak di ruang kelas para pelajar sedang makan dan ada juga yang berkumpul bersama. Kakashi pun tiba di ruangan kelas sakura.  
Tampak beberapa pelajar kebingungan melihat kakashi yang memasuki ruang kelas.

"Hah? Bukannya ini jam istirahat, guru kakashi?" tanya serentak seluruh pelajar di ruang kelas sakura.

"A...T-tidak bukan begitu.. Aku hanya ingin memanggil sakura sebentar" ucap kakashi kebingungan juga.

Sakura tampak sedang duduk di paling pojok kelas sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan headphone nya sendiri, seperti tidak mau berbaur dengan sekitar dan terlihat sedang asyik sendiri.

"Sakura? Ternyata sakura buat masalah lagi ya" ucap salah seorang pelajar bernama tenten dan yang lainnya pun ikut bergosip sendiri.  
"Iya, sakura itu ternyata selain sombong dia juga bermasalah"  
"Sakura sombong, dasar!"  
"Beraninya dia berbuat kasar pada guru kakashi-kun"

Dan para pelajar pun sibuk asyik bergosip sendiri tentang sakura.

Kakashi pun seperti tidak peduli dengan gosip para pelajar yang labil itu, namun kakashi yakin, apapun yang sakura lakukan pasti ada alasan tertentu.  
Kakashi pun berjalan menuju pojok kelas dan menaruh botol minuman itu.

"A..ano.. Guru kakashi? Tidak perlu di tukar kok" ucap sakura sambil dengan cepat membuka headphonenya dan membiarkannya bertengger di lehernya.

"Tapi sudah ku belikan. Tak apa. Aku yang menabrakmu, jadinya kau tak bisa minum. Mungkin jatah jajanmu habis" ucap kakashi sambil merasa tidak enak pada sakura karena sudah menabraknya.

"Alpukat? Apa guru yakin? Aku hanya meminum minuman murah dan guru tidak perlu repot menggantinya. Kurasa memang tidak perlu, tapi karna guru memaksa, baiklah.. Terimakasih" ucap sakura singkat karna sakura tidak suka memperpanjang masalah.

Kakashi pun lega setelah mendengar bahwa sakura mau menerima pemberiannya, lalu kakashi pun keluar dari ruangan dan pergi ke ruangannya.

Tampak seorang anko yang sedang duduk di bangku kakashi sambil memeriksa meja, tas, jaket dan semua buku serta arsip yang ada di sekitar kakashi.

"Wah.. Wah.. Ada apa ini, anko?" ucap kakashi yang tiba tiba muncul, kakashi bingung apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Razia" ucap anko singkat tanpa menoleh. Dan sibuk memeriksa sana sini.

"Razia? Hanya aku?" tanya kakashi yang semakin penasaran.

"Aku sedikit curiga tentang gosip para pelajar tentang seorang pelajar berambut pink yang sombong itu denganmu" ucap anko.

"Madsudmu sakura haruno? Dia tidak sombong, anko.. Lalu apa apaan? Kau percaya dengan gosip mereka? Aku hanya mengganti minumannya karena aku tadi terburu buru membeli makan siang untukmu" ucap kakashi sedikit menaikkan nadanya karena kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana jika itu benar? Aku tidak terima!" ucap anko kesal sambil marah marah.

"Anko, apa kau tidak percaya denganku? Dan lebih memilih percaya dengan gosip para pelajar itu?" ucap kakashi pelan sambil menurunkan nadanya.

"Tentu saja, karena kau selalu telat dan tidak tepat waktu" ucap anko tegas.

"Anko, aku tau kau begitu memperhatikanku, aku memang selalu telat dan tidak tepat waktu tapi kumohon.. Percayalah padaku" ucap kakashi sambil menatap anko yang masih sibuk mencari cari.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin bukti" ucap anko sambil menulis di sebuah kertas.

"Bukti? Bukti apa? Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya mengganti minumannya" ucap kakashi kesal dan semakin bingung.

Kringggg...  
'Tanda bel masuk dan berakhirnya istirahat'

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya aku tunggu 3 hari! Jika belum ada buktinya.. Kita harus berakhir disini, aku benci menunggu" bentak anko setelah menulis di secarik kertas '3 hari' dan anko pun mengambil buku lalu pergi untuk giliran mengajar di ruangan kelas sakura

Terlihat kakashi yang menunduk dan menghempaskan dirinya duduk di bangkunya sambil memegang sebelah kepalanya.

"Sial!" ucap kakashi kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan ucapannya tadi.

Anko pun berjalan dan menuju ruangan kelas sakura. Terlihat para pelajar telah duduk rapi dan sang ketua kelas 'Sasuke Uchiha' pun berdiri dan memberikan salam bersama dengan teman temannya.

"Saya anko mitarashi, guru yang akan mengajar kalian di bidang seni. Baiklah, pertama tama perkenalkan diri kalian padaku. Dari Sakura Haruno" ucap anko tegas. Namun anko hanya fokus pada sakura.

Sakura pun tersentak kebingungan karena dia duduk di pojok, kenapa harus dia yang pertama. Lalu sakura juga bingung, kenapa anko begitu mengetahui nama lengkapnya? Sejujurnya sakura begitu kesal tapi Sakura pun hanya menghempaskan nafas panjang dan menatap kesal ke anko. Sedangkan anko malah melemparkan wajah sinisnya pada sakura. Pelajar yang menurut dia telah merebut kekasihnya.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, umurku 17 tahun" ucap sakura.

#note: umur para guru dan pelajar memanglah hanya seperti seumuran, tetapi para guru diangkat berkat dari nilai pelajarannya yang begitu tinggi dan juga bisa mengajarkan temannya.

"Cih, bahkan dia lebih muda dariku" gumam anko kesal dalam hati.

Lalu para pelajar pun juga mengenalkan dirinya masing masing. Setelah itu anko mengajarkan beberapa pelajarannya. Pada saat itu pula sakura terlihat seperti tidak mendengarkannya, sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang suka belajar teori. Tapi dia memang giat dalam praktek.

"Sakura haruno, jawab pertanyaanku.. Seni melipat dalam jepang dinamakan apa?" tanya anko pada sakura yang sibuk asyik sendiri.

"Tobigami?" jawab sakura tanpa melihat anko sedikitpun.

"Kau ini! Keluarr! Sekarang!" teriak anko yang mulai terdengar sampai ke ruang guru terutama ruangan kakashi.

Para guru yang lainnya pun mulai penasaran, apa penyebab anko berteriak begitu marahnya. Semua guru tau jika itu suara teriakan anko, terutama kakashi yang telah menduga duga kejadian itu akan terjadi di kelasnya.

Kakashi pun hanya menunduk di meja sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di meja.

Para guru pun keluar dari ruangannya masing masing dan menuju ruang kelas sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap tsunade sang kepala sekolah.

"Dia! Satu satunya pelajar yang tidak memahami sedikitpun pelajaran yang aku berikan!" bentak anko sambil menunjuk sakura.

Sakura pun keluar kelas sesuai dengan kemauan anko.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu kasar" ucap tsunade sambil membawa sakura ke ruang kakashi.

Sakura dan tsunade pun berjalan menuju ruangan kakashi. Mereka telah berjalan dan sampai. Dan tepat di pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan:

'Hatake Kakashi'  
'Ketua bidang Osis'

(Ruangan Kakashi)

"Kakashi" panggil tsunade.

"Hm?" respon kakashi yang masih terlihat menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

"Apa terjadi masalah dengan hubungan kau dan anko?" tanya tsunade sedikit simpati dengan managernya dibidang osis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan" ucap kakashi masih menunduk.

Sakura yang berdiri di samping tsunade hanya bisa bingung melihat kejadian ini. Sebenarnya sakura memang ingin tahu, karna kondisi kakashi gurunya dan anko tadi memang sangat berhubungan sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, ini pelajar dikelasmu sangat berbuat onar, tidak mendengarkan pelajaran yang diberikan anko padanya. Pada saat ditanya dia tidak menjawabnya dengan benar. Mohon ditindak lanjuti, permisi" ucap tsunade sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu ruangan kakashi.

Tersisa sakura yang sedang berdiri diam didepan meja wali kelasnya dan kakashi yang sedang menunduk.

Sakura pun akhirnya memberanikan diri duduk di depan meja wali kelasnya.

"Aku minta maaf sudah berbuat masalah di kelasmu, sehingga kau tersiksa karna ocehan kepala sekolah tadi" ucap sakura sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa, bukan salahmu.. Sejak awal memang aku yang membuat masalah ini.. Lalu kenapa denganmu? Tidak mendengarkan pelajaran?" kakashi pun mulai menaikkan kepalanya dan mulai mengatur nada nya agar tidak terlalu tinggi. Agar tidak terkesan memarahi sakura.

"Soal itu.. Aku tidak suka mendengarkan teori.." ucap sakura seperti berbisik. Karna setiap sakura berkata demikian. Selalu di tepis oleh temannya dengan ucapan 'hanya alasanmu'

"Begitu.. Lalu apa kau tidak takut nantinya saat ujian tidak lulus?" tanya kakashi menuju ke titik pointnya sambil menguji apa yang akan di jawab sakura.

"T-tentu saja aku takut, mungkin aku bisa remedial" bisik sakura pelan sambil menunduk malu.

"Hm.. Nanti akan ku bantu.. Kau tenang saja ya.. Sejujurnya aku hanya kasihan padamu, kau selalu di asingkan di kelas dan di ejek. Dan kau hanya diam" ucap kakashi sambil menulis di secarik kertas.

"Bila ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanya saja padaku.. akan kubalas secepatnya" ucap kakashi sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nomor handphone kakashi.

"J-jadi aku tidak di hukum?" ucap sakura kebingungan sambil mengambil kertas yang diberikan kakashi.

"Tidak, aku yakin kau punya alasan tertentu untuk menjelaskan seluruh kelakuanmu di sekolah ini. Dan bila kau mau mengatakannya, aku tidak akan keberatan mendengarnya"

"Ka- ehm. Madsudku guru. Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Ehm. Tidak perlu memanggilku guru, Kau boleh memanggilku kakashi, karna ibumu bekerja sama dengan ayahku"

"B-baiklah, tapi hanya diruanganmu ya. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu di pecat dari sini. Sudah berapa lama hubungammu dengan anko-sensei?"  
Tanya sakura dengan ragu ragu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" kakashi terlihat kebingungan menanggapi pertanyaan sakura.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu, bila tidak boleh juga tidak apa" ucap sakura sambil menoleh ke tempat lain.

"Sebenarnya sudah hampir 3 bulan aku berhubungan dengannya karena ayahku menjodohkanku, aku hanya ingin meminta ayahku mengundur waktu sedikit untukku agar dapat berkenalan dengannya lebih jauh, tapi akhirnya aku tahu bahwa dia memang bukan tipe ku, tapi ayahku mungkin akan memaksa ku untuk menikahinya apabila aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Aku sendiri saja belum memikirkan bagaimana caranya memiliki kekasih. Aneh kan?" tanya kakashi di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hah? Apa kau yakin tidak tahu cara memiliki kekasih? Pantas saja kau dijodohkan.. Tapi mungkin kau masih ada waktu untuk mencarinya, bila tidak keberatan, aku akan membantumu" ucap sakura semangat.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya kakashi meyakinkan dirinya.

"Iya. Hitung hitung bantuan mu juga aku berterimakasih." ucap sakura yakin.

Kringg.. Kringgg..  
(Tanda bel pulang)

Para siswa pun kegirangan telah menyelesaikan hari pertama mereka di sekolah baru mereka, tampak sinar matahari mulai tenggelam tanda sudah menjelang malam.

Lalu setelah itu sakura pun pergi ke ruangan kelasnya dan mengambil tasnya lalu pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, sakura pun mandi, dan berganti pakaian dengan gaun pestanya yang terkesan 'gelap' dengan renda-renda di bawahnya. Sebuah gaun yang diberikan oleh ayahnya waktu kecil, memang dulu terkesan besar namun indah, tapi sekarang sakura telah bisa memakainya.

Sakura tidak lupa dengan acara yang diadakan ino, teman sekolahnya. Sakura pun menata rambutnya lalu meraih handphonenya dan mengirim pesan ke kakashi.

Tampak kakashi yang sedang dirumahnya dan duduk sambil membaca sebuah novel di teras rumahnya. Terasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya sendiri, terasa seperti tidak memikirkan soal hubungannya dengan anko. Tapi perasaannya malah seperti sedang gelisah menunggu pesan dari seorang pelajar di kelasnya.

Tik..tok.. (Terdengar sebuah pesan yang dikirim ke handphone kakashi)  
Kakashi pun meraihnya dan berharap itu dari sakura. Dan dugaan itu benar.

_oOo_  
From: xxxxxxxx2876 (noname)

Kakashi, bila ada waktu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah acara temanku malam ini. Sekaligus mengajarimu..

Kutunggu dirumahku, di samping toko bunga milik ino.  
Jaa..

_oOo_

Kakashi pun seperti bergerak sendiri lalu mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja hitam dengan satu garis putih di pergelangan bajunya.  
Entah kenapa, malam itu kakashi sangat tertarik dengan warna hitam dengan memakai celana jeans hitam juga.

Setelah itu kakashi pergi ke pesta itu bersama sakura, Sesampainya di rumah saudara ino.

"Konbawa, sakura.. Terimakasih sudah datang.. Ino pasti senang sekali.." ucap saudara ino dengan ramah.

"Oh. Ya. Mana ino?" sakura tidak memperdulikan ucapan saudaranya dan malah kembali menimpalnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Dia tidak datang malam ini, dia sedang sibuk memasukkan stok bunga ke tokonya. Wah.. Apakah pria ini kekasihmu?" ucap saudara ino.

"Dasar ino.. Oh ya. Kenalkan dia kakashi, dia temanku" ucap sakura.

"Wah.. Kenalkan aku ayame, kau begitu keren.. aku berharap dapat menjadi kekasihmu.." ucap saudara ino malu dan basa basi terhadap kakashi.

"Aku hatake kakashi, senang berkenalan denganmu" balas kakashi singkat.

Ayame pun terlihat tersenyum senyum sendiri, lalu pergi sebentar melayani teman temannya yang datang dari desa lain.  
Sakura pun tersenyum kesal karna ada lagi saingannya dalam mendekati kakashi.  
Mau tidak mau sakura hanya menerima, karna dia juga harus membantu kakashi mencari kekasihnya yang baru.

"Itu yang namanya harapan, dia itu berharap menjadi kekasihmu.. Apa kau tidak tertarik?" tanya sakura.

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik soal perempuan, kecuali anko, yang dipaksa oleh ayahku" ucap kakashi datar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu dari awal, perasaanmu itu benar benar sulit dikendalikan oleh perempuan biasa" ucap sakura sambil mengajak kakashi untuk duduk di salah satu meja.

Setelah itu kakashi hanya duduk diam dan mengikuti instruksi sakura.  
Acara ulang tahun saudara ino telah dimulai. Teman teman ayame yang begitu banyak hadir dipesta membuat acara tersebut begitu meriah.

"Selamat datang teman temanku. Aku ayame. Terimakasih sudah hadir dipestaku, aku senang sekali.. Di acara ulangtahunku ini, aku telah menyediakan beberapa games untuk kita semua. Sengaja aku membuatkan sebuah meja berisi 2 orang. Yakni pria dan wanita. Agar seru memainkannya, aku juga ikut berpatisipasi sebagai juri dalam permainan ini" ucap ayame panjang lebar.

Sakura terlihat senang dalam hatinya, karena hanya dirinya dan kakashi yang ada dalam permainan ini.  
Para teman nya lainnya pun ikut berteriak senang, karna ada juga yang membawa kekasihnya.

"Baiklah.. Games pertama, yaitu perempuan menyiapkan makanan untuk orang yang satu meja dengannya"

Sakura dan lainnya pun bergegas berlari menuju tempat penyedia makanan dan sakura pun memasak sebuah sup yang sedang terlintas di pikirannya. Sakura teringat saat kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya dan menyebutkan bahwa sup miso lah makanan kesukaannya.

Sakura dan para peserta lain pun mulai memasak.  
Kakashi yang terlihat terkejut mendengar permainan itu, karna saat kakashi bersama anko pun kakashi belum pernah mencicipi masakan anko sekalipun. Karena anko selalu saja mengajaknya keluar rumah untuk membeli makanan. Tapi sekarang dia malah akan mencicipi masakan sakura.

Kakashi hanya melihat sakura yang sedang serius dalam pekerjaannya.

'Kupikir dia sangat hebat bila dalam masalah praktek, kurasa anko akan terkagum pada sakura bila dia melihat adegan praktek sakura' gumam kakashi sambil memerhatikan sakura dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura pun bergegas memasak dengan secepat mungkin, karna sakura adalah tipe orang yang sangat disiplin dan akan serius bila mengerjakan sebuah praktek. Apalagi memasak, sakura sangat menyukainya.

Waktu demi waktu telah di lewati, juri memberikan waktu selama 30 menit untuk para peserta agar mempersiapkan makanan untuk makan malam di pesta itu bersama pasangan satu meja.

"Waktunya habis, semuanya berhenti.. Bawa makanan yang telah kalian buat menuju meja kalian masing masing dan aku akan meminta bantuan dari para peserta yang duduk di meja sejak tadi untuk menilai masakan nya. Silahkan ambil kertas dan spidol yang telah disediakan di sebelah meja dan gambarlah 3 bintang apabila masakan itu bisa dibilang enak. Dan nanti aku akan mencobanya untuk membuktikannya. Mohon kejujuran dan kerjasamanya" ucap ayame

"Baiklah aku selesai.." ucap sakura sambil mengehembuskan nafas panjang sambil membawa 2 mangkuk miso yang baru di buatnya.

Para peserta lainnya pun juga membawa makanan yang telah dibuat mereka menuju meja masing masing.  
Sakura pun menaruh mangkuk makanan nya di mejanya bersama kakashi. Sakura hanya bisa ketakutan, takut hasil masakannya yang tidak begitu mirip seperti yang di kedai kedai karena sakura mempelajari cara memasak miso sejak dia baru memasuki konohasato ini. Tapi tentu saja sakura berharap dengan segala kemampuannya dapat membuat makanan ini terlihat sedikit mirip.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu.." ucap sakura sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Tidak masalah" ucap kakashi yang seperti masih sedang sibuk memainkan handphonenya.

"Aku hanya mencoba membuatkan ini, tapi aku kurang yakin ini bisa mirip seperti yang di kedai" ucap sakura sambil mencoba mencicipi masakannya sendiri dan sambil menunggu kakashi untuk mencobanya.

"Hm. Miso?" kakashi pun mematikan handphonenya, dan mencoba untuk fokus ke makanan yang telah ada di depannya, dan kakashi bertanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"I-iya. Masakan ini memang belum terpikirkan olehku, tapi aku hanya menebak nebak rasanya. Kalau tidak suka, aku akan menghabiskannya. Tidak a-apa.." ucap sakura seperti sedang gelisah. Karna sakura memang ingin kakashi mencicipinya, tapi sakura takut bila kakashi menolaknya.

"Boleh juga, aku akan mencobanya.." kakashi pun mencoba untuk mencicipi masakan sakura.

(Dirumah anko)

Anko terlihat gelisah sekali sejak dia memarahi kakashi di ruangannya tadi, anko memang tidak suka bila kakashi memperhatikan sakura. Tetapi dirinya lah yang terlalu egois.

'Apa yang akan kakashi buktikan padaku? Dia saja sudah berkata begitu... Ini semua salahku.. Apa kakashi benar benar benci padaku ya..' gumam anko dalam hati sambil berpikiran lagi untuk menelepon kakashi.

Anko meraih teleponnya dan mencoba menelepon kakashi.

'Tuttt... Tuttt.. Maaf. Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif'  
(Terdengar nada tidak tersambung di telinga anko)

Anko mencoba nya menelepon berkali kali, namun hasilnya sama saja.

'Apa kakashi mematikan handphonenya? Atau dia sedang..' pikiran anko mulai menjalar ke mana mana karna kakashi tidak mengangkatnya.

'Bersama sakura, kah?' tanya anko dalam hati.

_oOo_

Anko pun segera berangkat ke rumah kakashi untuk mengeceknya.  
Sesampainya dirumah kakashi.

'Terkunci?' tanya anko dalam hati.

Anko pun mulai gelisah dan seperti sedang menduga duga kejadian yang ada di pikirannya.

'Mungkin kakashi sedang merayu sakura'  
'Mungkin kakashi sengaja mematikan handphonenya'  
'Mungkin kakashi sedang bermesraan dengan sakura'  
'Mungkin kakashi sengaja mencari masalah dengannya'  
'Mungkin kakashi memilih sakura karna dirinya telah memarahinya'

Dan ternyata semua pikiran yang diduga anko, selalu tentang sakura dan sakura. Tidak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan masalah yang positif. Karna tujuan kakashi saat di ruangannya itu sebenarnya hanya ingin mempertahankan dirinya. Tetapi dirinya malah membentak kakashi dengan perkataan putus miliknya.

Dan anko pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakura, berkat berbagai bantuan dari orang orang sekitar yang telah di tanyainya satu persatu.  
Sampailah anko dirumah sakura dan anko pun terlihat sedikit terkesan dengan rumah sakura yang begitu mewah dan bersih tertata rapi, tidak seperti rumahnya yang agak tidak rapi dan sedikit berdebu karna dirinya terlalu sibuk keluar rumah.

Anko pun melihat jendela sakura, seperti ada cahaya yang menandakan ada seseorang dirumah. Anko pun mengetuk pintu sakura karna ingin memastikan bahwa itu benar benar sakura dan setelah agak lama, terbukalah pintu rumah sakura. Dilihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat seperti ibunya sakura. Karna wajahnya hampir mirip dengan sakura.

"A.. Apa kau gurunya sakura? Er.. Silakan masuk" ucap ibunya sakura ramah tamah.

"Y-ya begitulah, aku hanya ingin memberikan buku ini pada sakura. Apakah dia dirumah?" tanya anko sambil berpura pura membawa sebuah buku latihan sakura di sekolah.

"Sayangnya dia sedang pergi untuk menghadiri pesta saudara temannya ino" ucap ibu sakura menyesal.

'Sepertinya dugaanku benar' gumam anko dalam hati.

"Apa ibu tau dimana rumah saudara temannya itu?" tanya anko penasaran.

"Sakura tadi berkata padaku kalau rumahnya ada di depan kedai ramen itu" ucap ibu sakura seraya memberi petunjuk.

"Oh. Baiklah. Terimakasih ya. Permisi" anko pun segera bergegas pergi ke tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah saudara teman sakura. Terlihat begitu ramai sekali dipenuhi orang orang desa.  
Saat anko berjalan menelusuri jalan, lalu bertemu genma dan teman lainnya. Salah satu teman yang menyukainya sejak kecil.

"Hai, anko.. Apa kau diundang juga?" tanya genma.

"Eh? Aku.. Aku iya diundang di acara ini" ucap anko sedikit berbohong. Karna takut dicurigai semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini.

"Wah. Bagus kalau begitu. Ayo sini duduklah bersamaku" ucap genma dengan semangat.

"Er.. Baiklah aku duduk disini" ucap anko yang tidak begitu peduli dengan temannya yang satu ini, anko hanya tetap berfokus pada sakura.

Anko pun duduk di bangku bersama genma, lalu anko pun sedikit memulai pembicaraan tetapi mata nya sibuk mencari cari sakura.

"Em.. Apa kabarmu genma?" tanya anko basa basi.

"Kabar baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya genma kembali.

"Kabar baik juga" ucap anko sekilas.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" genma sedikit bertanya tentang anko, karna berharap agar dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengan anko. Teman masa kecilnya.

"Er.. Iya.. Tapi kami sedang dalam hubungan yang kurang baik" ucap anko sedikit malas.

Setelah beberapa lama, anko menemukan kakashi sedang bersama sakura. Lalu anko memutuskan untuk masih melihatnya dari belakang.  
Anko melihat sakura sedang asik bicara dengan kakashi.

(Sakura, kakashi PoV)

Ayame pun mengakhiri gamesnya. Dan meminta penilaian oleh peserta satu meja nya.

"Baiklah, silahkan memberikan nilai nya dan aku sebagai jurinya akan menuju meja kalian satu satu" ucap ayame dengan cepat dan segera berjalan menuju meja satu persatu.

Terlihat hayate sedang memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisikan nilai.  
Ayame melihat hayate memberikan 3 bintang untuk masakan yugao. Ayame pun mencobanya dan rasanya benar benar mengesankan.

"Wah. Rasanya begitu megesankan. Enak" ucap ayame setelah mencicipinya.

Ayame pun berjalan lagi menuju meja peserta, dan menuju tempat sakura dan kakashi.

Ayame melihat nilai yang diberikan kakashi pada sakura juga bintang 3. Sakura yang terlihat terkejut karna kakashi memberikan bintang 3 pada masakannya ini. Lalu ayame pun mencoba nya.

"Enakkkk.. Luar biasa. Aku belum pernah memasak dengan rasa seperti ini. Aku ingin mencobanya lagi" ucap ayame ketagihan.

"Apa benar begitu, kakashi?" tanya sakura dengan rasa tidak percayanya.

"Kau benar benar koki yang hebat sakura" ucap kakashi terkesan setelah menikmati makanan yang dibuat sakura.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, kakashi" sakura sangat senang karna latihannya selama ini tidak sia sia.

Setelah semuanya berakhir. Ayame pun memberikan hadiah berupa tiket ramen selama 3 hari kepada juara 3 (jiraiya tsunade), jaket yang sama 2 pasang kepada juara 2 (genma dan yugao), 2 kalung yinyang kepada juara 1 (kakashi sakura)

Terlihat kakashi yang hanya duduk santai seperti tidak terlalu memperdulikan hadiahnya.  
Acara pun berakhir dan mereka pun diperbolehkan pulang.

Anko yang terlihat kesal melihat itu, langsung mengejar kakashi dan menariknya.

_T.B.C_

#author: yap. Apa yang akan dilakukan sakura? XD

Selesai juga chapter 2 o ditunggu review nya. 


End file.
